Mutual Respect
by Skins Thunderbomb
Summary: RiD Little something I wrote about what happened to Ultra Magnus at the end of the series; since its never known.


AN~ Just what _did _happen right after that huge battle between Omega Prime and Galvatron at the end of the RiD series? More importantly, what happened to Ultra Magnus? In this songfic I will attempt to answer this question. The song is something I wrote myself and I called it 'My Brother'. Try and imagine it as a vocal, with a woman singing for Magnus's parts and a man singing for Optimus's parts then them both for the chorus. That's how I imagined it when I wrote it, but anyway here we go!

**Mutual Respect**

As Galvatron started to deactivate, Omega Prime knew it was only a matter of time before he would too. Tai had sealed the spacebridge, so there was no hope for it re-opening. But at least he had killed Galvatron …

But then …

The energy from Galvatron deactivating re-opened the spacebridge! Omega flew up the path he had travelled down only mere moments ago to fight, and now he could escape. He flew up the pathway to freedom and burst though the top with the flames from Earths core licking at him as he left. The explosion lit the sky up like a volcano, and Omega flew over to a cliff face to watch the show. Finally, the universe would be at peace. 

He activated his comlink and sent an order to Fortress Maximus, "Maximus, gather the Decepticons and Predacons to take them away. Our governors will know what to do with them."

"_Yes Omega Prime._" Was the monotone response.

Omega then shut off the channel and sighed. He was exhausted from the fight; even with the energy Maximus had sent him. 

Magnus then twitched against him, and Optimus knew he wanted to go. Omega jumped up, and the two warriors separated. Optimus landed, and then proceeded to collapse on his back. Magnus stared at him, and then back out at the show in the sky.

_'Standing here with you,_

_I feel so confused,_

_I don't understand why,_

_I suddenly feel so alive.'_

Optimus sat up a bit, and then looked over at the sky. It truly was a sight to behold; the purple and pink sparks with flames of red and yellow against the sunset sky were heaven to the optics. He was exhausted, but he knew he had the energy to get back to base. He smiled under his faceplate and glanced up at his brother. He seemed to be thinking about something; his arms were crossed and he was looking out at the sky with a glazed expression. He respected the silence between them, and he waited for Magnus to say something.

'_Lying here with you,_

_I feel tired but I'm not though,_

_I like to think that someday,_

_You remember how we used to play._'

Magnus mused over his time on Earth. It seemed he had just come for the Matrix, but he then realised he was getting close to his brother again in his own way. After all, he found out that he could channel the energies of the Matrix even though he didn't have it inside of him, but … had Optimus even wanted the Matrix? He remembered the look of shock on his face when he found out, and he even said that he – Magnus should have it. But was it the reaction that Magnus had had during this time that was what their leader had foreseen, and therefore knew Magnus was not worthy? Heh. I guess he was right after all.

'_Sometimes the obsession gets to me,_

_Now I know, it was never meant to be,_

_But I feel like I start to know,_

_How you feel, my brother._

_Chorus:_

_You are a friend to me,_

_You are so much more._

_To live or die,_

_I remember who you were,_

_My brother._'

Optimus then got up, part of his energy having restored itself. He then said, "Fortress Maximus will take the Decepticons and Predacons to the Astroid prison colony. He just sent me a message telling me so …"

Optimus then turned to his brother and asked, "What will you do?"

'_Standing up, I ask you_

_What you want to do._

_You answer me without hesitation,_

_And I smile._'

Magnus answered straight away, "I'll go with Fortress Maximus to take the Decepticons and Predacons to the prison. Besides, it will be a laugh to see them all bound up and heading off to a colony."

Optimus smiled at that.

Magnus noticed, even if he had a mask, Magnus could always tell when Optimus was smiling at him. It was if he could read his mind … and he had always hated it. Now he kind of felt better about it all, the Matrix thing mostly. 

'_You ask me what I want,_

_I say it fast,_

_But I feel different,_

_I feel so many more emotions._'

"Make sure you tell me what they do." Optimus said jokingly.

"Hey," Magnus said, turning to him and looking playfully annoyed, "you said to help you one last time and I did! I owe you no more favours remember?" But he smiled and then said, "but fine, whatever."

'_Only you would shield them,_

_Even when it's the end,_

_I joke and you smile,_

_And I know it will be all right._'

Optimus chuckled, and Magnus started to as well at the thought of their enemies at a colony. 

"Well," Magnus then said, "I better go. Oh and don't think I've given up on getting the Matrix, Prime."

"I never did." Optimus smirked.

Magnus smirked back, and then ignited his jet boosters. He hovered a few inches off the ground and then gave him a two finger wave. He then took off into the sky, heading over to Fortress Maximus, who had just risen into the sky too.

_'Chorus:_

_You are a friend to me,_

_You are so much more._

_To live or die,_

_I remember who you were,_

_My brother._

_And now we both understand,_

_I feel as though I know,_

_You know, I know,_

_Not matter what,_

_Even if we never say it,_

_We will be together forever.'_

Optimus watched his brother go. He felt that when he got back to Cybertron, him and Magnus might actually get along like they did back in the old days. It was a possibility, and Optimus hoped that it would come true.

'_We will be together forever.'_

As Magnus flew, he didn't look back, but when he got back to Cybertron, he might actually get along with him like they used to. Even if the Matrix was Optimus's, he somehow knew that Optimus would have shared it with him if only he had stayed around. But alas, he could still use the power. 

He just hoped he would be able to play some pranks on him again. 

_They were fun._ Magnus smirked.

'_Together forever …'_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Was that a good explanation? For some reason, I think Magnus had gotten nicer as the series progressed, having watched the entire series. And I kept the first ep when Magnus arrived, and the last ep of the series on my computer, and I really think that Magnus has a heart of gold under that jealousy against Optimus. Therefore I thought it logical that Magnus would be nice (sorda) to Prime in this fic. Hey, I even brought the toy for Xmas, and I love him to bits! Magnus was the only reason I kept watching the show! I think he was the most developed character out of the series where good guys are concerned (Scourge being the bad guy)

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the fic!

ST


End file.
